


Display

by Adabotcon



Series: The Twin's Luck [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comic Book Violence, Dark Comedy, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is protective, Gen, Kidnapping, Mythology References, Scrooge is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adabotcon/pseuds/Adabotcon
Summary: Glomgold decides to take something precious of Scrooge's when the duck beats him out for an artifact.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Flintheart Glomgold, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: The Twin's Luck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700299
Comments: 18
Kudos: 246





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> I meant to post this yesterday. But didn't end up finishing it until now.

Donald Duck knew that he was probably being petty by refusing to speak to Della. They were on their way to where ever Uncle Scrooge had decided they'd end up adventuring today. But he'd honestly been looking forward to an afternoon of uninterrupted work on the houseboat. 

He'd been able to put her off the last few times the family had gone out. But this time, she was not to be defeated. She was Della Duck, after all. It was just that the way she'd made sure he'd go with them was so annoying!

"Look, Donnie..." she'd said sweetly. Donald had instantly stiffened. He did not like it when his twin got 'sweet.' Because she really,  _ really _ wasn't. "I understand that you're afraid to go with us. But you know we'll always rescue you!" The sailor growled at the smug look that had replaced the sweet smile so easily.

Donald stomped his foot in frustration. "That isn't a thing!" he shouted at her. He'd known that Della and Uncle Scrooge had come up with some ridiculous theories about his luck. Some of them, he'll admit, had turned out true through the years.

Gladstone being around definitely made things worse. That was easy enough to pick up on. But this idea that Della being around caused him to be kidnapped more often was just ridiculous.

And the idea he was scared of it was even worse! "And I can rescue myself!" he added his temper rising.

"Great! Then you won't mind coming along to prove it," Della said smugly. And that had been that. Donald had agreed quickly. Because he had been determined to prove her wrong.

But when he'd joined them on the plane, Scrooge had looked relieved and patted him on his shoulder. "It was coming up on the time ye'd have been taken while we were gone anyway," he'd said.

"I thought it only happened while mom was around?" Huey had commented as Donald's temper began to rise again.

"Ah, aye, well, the real problem is having yer mom living in the same area," Scrooge admitted. "We found that every tenth time or so we left Donald home, he'd be missing when we'd get back. It's just easier to find him if he's with us when it happens." Huey had hummed interestedly and written something down in his woodchuck notebook.

Donald very much did not want to find out if his luck suddenly had a section dedicated to it in his nephew's book. He especially hoped that it didn't appear in the official version. (He already knew that Della had been turned down when they were younger for it. But that didn't mean they hadn't changed their mind).

So, now he was 'pouting' as Della put it. Because the point of this was to prove Uncle Scrooge and his twin wrong. Not play into their hands. He put his hands to his eyes in annoyance as the plane began it's crash to the ground.

The crash wasn't too bad as crashes went. Launchpad was with them, and he knew how to crash like a pro. Donald didn't even feel his heart rate go up too much anymore.

Everyone began to file out of the plane, but Donald just kept his hands to his eyes. He felt a tug on his wrist and resisted for a brief moment. Then his twin pulled them away from his face.

"C'mon Donnie," she said with a frown.

"I'm not coming," Donald stated.

"What?! But you flew all the way here. Don't you want to see the Eye of Providence?"

"No," Donald replied with a glare.

"Hey!" Dewey called back. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Donald won't get up!" Della said back and tugged on the sailor's wing a bit more. Donald forced himself to go completely limp, and his twin staggard. The sailor was a bit surprised when she growled and did actually manage to jerk him out of his seat with the next tug. The two of them crashed to the ground since Donald absolutely refused to stand on his own. "Ugh, you're such a child."

"You're one to talk," he snarked.

"Lad, lass," said an ominous voice above them. The two of them looked up at their uncle. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face.

The two of them sat up. Donald felt a little guilty, but honestly, he  _ hadn't _ wanted to go on this adventure.

"I've got a headache," he semi-lied. He did have one, but he usually did. Scrooge's face softened.

"I just don't want ye to be alone here, lad," his uncle said. Donald bristled.

"I-"  _ can take care of myself, _ he started to say, but he was interrupted.

"I could stay with him, Mr. McDee!" Launchpad suggested. Donald's mouth snapped shut. Because yeah, he still didn't think he  _ needed _ a babysitter. But if this meant he didn't have to crawl through the jungle, then he'd accept it.

Scrooge had looked over at Launchpad and then back to Donald. He gave a slow nod. "Aye, alright," he agreed. "Ye two stay here and keep an eye on the plane. We'll be back. Come along, lass." Della stood up and narrowed her eyes at her twin. But then her own eyes softened.

"Try to feel better, Donnie," she said with a wave. Great, now he felt guilty. He waved back at his family as they disappeared into the jungle. He hesitated for a brief second, his stomach in knots.

Maybe he should have just gone with them. A hand clapped on his shoulder, and he looked up at Launchpad, who was grinning at him.

"Cheer up, Mr. Dee," he said. "I know exactly what you need for a headache!" Donald suddenly had a bad feeling.

"A Darkwing Duck marathon! That always makes me feel better." Donald tilted his head.

"A what?" Launchpad gasped, and suddenly Donald felt himself being lifted off the ground. He squawked indignantly. "Hey!"

"You don't know, Darkwing! Don't worry, I've got the whole series!" Launchpad said, carrying Donald back into the plane. The sailor's eye twitched. Yup, he was right. He should have gone with the rest of the family.

\-----

Louie frowned when Della and Scrooge came back without Uncle Donald. "Yer uncle has a headache," Scrooge told them. Dewey and Huey nodded with a wince and continued on their way, but Louie caught Scrooge's eye, and they hung to the back of the group.

"Headache?" Louie asked sardonically. Scrooge snorted in agreement.

"I think yer mom pushed him a bit too much this time," he admitted. "He had a plan for the day already and-" The trillionaire shrugged. Louie gave a small nod. Uncle Donald liked sticking to plans. This was honestly understandable, considering he had to deal with sudden turns in bad luck so often. That wasn't to say Donald was terrible at improv. On the contrary, he was terrific at it.

He had to be to get through life. But that didn't mean he liked it. Donald preferred to prepare for everything. At least that's what Louie thought. He'd learned to look at all the angles at least partially from his uncle when they were younger.

The green triplet glanced at Scrooge. He wondered if Donald had learned it from his uncle as well.

"You aren't worried about him?" Louie asked and watched as Scrooge clutched his cane a little tighter.

"Yer uncle can take care of himself." Louie snorted, and Scrooge glanced down at him.

"I mean, yeah, he can," Louie agreed. "But that doesn't mean you're not worried." Scrooge looked a little sheepish.

"Aye, well..." Scrooge coughed.

"We'll just hurry," Louie suggested. "If we get back, maybe the- what do you call it anyway?" Scrooge shrugged.

"Never named it. It was just another facet of Donald's luck we discovered."

"It needs a name," Louie said bluntly.

"What does?" asked a cheerful voice from behind them. Both Scrooge and Louie yelped and looked around.

"Geeze, Webby! That scared us," Louie complained.

"Ye, nae me," Scrooge lied. Webby smirked at them.

"I totally got you," she asserted. "What were you talking about?"

"Uncle Donald and Della's luck. I was saying we should name it."

"Oh, oh! Twisted luck, adventure luck, uh twin terror luck?"

"Last ones not bad-" Louie began to say, and then there was a shout in front of them.

"Uncle Scrooge!" The three of them raced ahead. They came to a stop in a large cavern. Della, Huey, and Dewey stood at the entrance, all of them with fisted hands as they stared at something inside. Scrooge stiffened.

The sound of laughter echoed around them. "Scrooge McDuck!" taunted a not so perfect Scottish accent.

"Flintheart Glomgold," Scrooge said in an irked voice. "What are ye doing here? I thought ye were trying to get yer money back."

"Yeah, that I took from you," Louie taunted with a smug smirk. Scrooge's beak tilted up to match his nephew's.

"I've got most it back!" Glomgold shouted back. "Ye haven't beaten me completely, Scrooge McDuck and annoying green nephew."

"It's Louie."

"Whatever. The point is I've got the Eye of Providence, and ye don't!" Glomgold held up... an eye. A real eye, though gigantic compared to a duck's. Louie took a step back and heard someone gag. It might have been himself. The eyeball swiveled in Glomgold's hand as if it couldn't fixate on any one direction.

"I thought it'd be a jewel," Huey muttered in interest. "But that... it looks real!" Scrooge's eyes had narrowed.

"That's so cool!" Della said with a grin. Dewey was grinning as well next to her. Louie saw that he had a smidgen of worry in his eyes in comparison with his mother, though.

Scrooge pushed to the front of his family. He stomped up to his 'rival' who skittered back, holding the eye aloft as if to keep it out of the taller duck's hand. "Give it here, Flinty," the Scot demanded. "Ye shouldn't be touching it directly."

"Ha! Shows what ye know, McDuck. I ain't giving it to ye! I deserve the eye, it's mine!" Even as Glomgold said it, there was a flash deep within the eye. It stopped spinning and twisted, so it was looking right at the fake Scotsduck.

A sour greenish light suddenly exploded from it, and it rose into the air. The eye stared into Glomgold's soul. He started to shake and began to fall to his knees. "Ye idiot!" Scrooge shouted as he dove for Glomgold.

"It's not my fault, please," Glomgold gasped in his original accent even as Scrooge pushed him out of sight. The richest duck in the world froze as the eye suddenly looked at him.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey yelled and started running. Louie followed his brother and heard Della, Dewey and Webby do so as well. But instead of falling as Glomgold did Scrooge stood straighter.

"Aye," he said softly. "I take responsibility for all of it. They were me own decisions." He glared up at the eye. "I've made mistakes, but I will always try to fix them." The eye glinted, and a golden light appeared in the pupil. It spread, taking over the greenish light that had appeared. It took it over, and Louie had to put a wing up to his eyes to stop it from blinding him.

A few seconds later, the light disappeared, and when Louie looked up, he saw that the Eye of Providence was now clutched in his uncle's hand. The whole family came to a stop by the duck. Scrooge was smiling grimly down at the item currently in his hand.

"It's gold!" Louie said in surprise. The eye had indeed become gold with a white cat's eye moonstone placed in the middle of the sphere. "But-" he reached out for it but jerked to a stop when Scrooge snapped at him.

"Dinnae, touch it!" A bit softer, he added. "Ye aren't prepared for it yet, lad."

"No!" came a shout from behind them. Flintheart Glomgold was stomping his foot in frustration and glaring at Scrooge. "That's not fair! It was mine. Mine, mine, mine!" Louie's uncle breathed out in annoyance.

"Ye've lost Flinty. Or do ye want to try again?" Louie blinked in surprise as Scrooge held the eye out to the other duck. But Glomgold shrank back instead of trying to grab it.

"Curse ye McDuck!" he shouted even as he turned and sprinted off. Scrooge shook his head.

"What did you see, Uncle Scrooge?" Della asked as the family surrounded him.

"Me life," Scrooge said softly. Louie liked to think he would have continued, but there was a sudden grinding sound. "Step back!" Scrooge said, and the family shuffled to the side as the floor beneath them opened up. A pyramid suddenly rose from the floor. It's yellow stones shining briefly before it came to a stop in front of the startled Duck-McDuck family.

Louie's beak turned into a grin as he looked into the entrance of the pyramid. "Uncle Scrooge!" he crowed. "Look at all of the gold."

Scrooge gave a whooping laugh. "Aye, lad! That'll take a few trips to carry."

\------

It wasn't that Donald disliked Superhero shows. He quite liked them, but it had been nearly a decade since he'd had time to sit down and watch one. He just couldn't handle sitting there for hours watching the same one.

Darkwing Duck was pretty good for an older show. The sailor was actually pretty impressed by the actor. It was apparent to anyone who knew how to fight that he actually got hit on multiple occasions. But it did make Donald wonder about the person in charge of the show. You'd think they would have put precautions in place after the first few times.

In any case, Donald felt himself growing restless after the first few episodes. He glanced at Launchpad, who seemed mesmerized by the show. Donald thought he saw a bit of pain in the taller duck's eyes as he watched, but he was probably wrong. Making a decision, the sailor slipped out of the plane as the other continued to watch the large screen.

Donald took a deep breath of the fresh air and tried to force himself to relax. He walked around the plane a bit to stretch his legs. As he was coming back to the entrance, he heard someone muttering. He looked around and saw a short duck coming out of the jungle in the same direction that Uncle Scrooge and the others had gone.

"Curse McDuck," the other was muttering. "As if he's so perfect. He always has everything... show him..."

The two of them froze when they saw each other. Donald scratched his chin as he tried to place the duck. But before he could think of where he'd seen him, the other was suddenly right in front of him. The sailor took a startled step back.

The shorter duck grabbed Donald's upper arms and began to cackle. "Yes! Yes, if McDuck thinks he can just take something from me, then I'll just take his precious nephew." The sailor gave a quack of indignation and jerked out of the hold.

"What do you think you're doing!" he shouted. The other duck stood up straight and pointed at him.

"Ye'll be coming with me, boy!"

"Like jumpin' jacksnipes, I will!" Donald retorted rolling up sleeves and getting ready to put this duck in his place. An arm abruptly wrapped around his waist, and he yelped as he was lifted into the air. He felt a prick on his neck, and everything sharply spun.

He heard voices as he was put across a shoulder. At least he thought it was a shoulder.

"Good timing Carl!" said one voice.

"You were late getting back," said a closer voice. "And then when I saw Mr. Duck about to attack you. I thought it best to stop him."

"We'll get him back to Duck-" After that, everything went black.

When he next woke up, Donald's headache was a lot worse. He silently cursed as he sat up. He glanced around and cursed again when he realized he was in an empty room. It was strange though, all the walls except one appeared to be glass. And the final one was obviously metal with a very locked (also metal) door in it.

Furious Donald slammed a fist against the glass, but it just reverberated. He hissed in pain and drew his hand to his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the wall and then began to repeatedly slam his fists against it. He quacked in vexation when there was no apparent damage.

"Ye won't be getting out like that!" boomed a voice. Donald groaned and looked over towards it. On the other side of the glass stood the duck that had confronted him at the plane. "That glass is stronger than steel."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Donald demanded. The duck spluttered, shock coming into his eyes.

"I am Flintheart Glomgold!" he shouted. He seemed to think that Donald should recognize him, but... the sailor shrugged.

"No need to shout," he said.

"I am Scrooge McDuck's archenemy!" Another shrug. He didn't keep track of his uncle's enemies.

"Ye worked for me," Glomgold whined.

"That doesn't really narrow it down," Donald said simply. He worked for a lot of people.

"I've kidnapped ye before!"

"...Still doesn't narrow it down." There was an unbelieving silence as the two stared at each other. Donald annoyed, and Glomgold looking more and more furious.

"How can ye not recognize me?" the fake Scottish duck complained.

"You don't really stand out from my uncle's other enemies," Donald taunted. His eyes narrowed as Glomgold glared at him. He jumped when the duck slammed a fist against the glass.

"Well, ye'll remember me after this," Glomgold said ominously. "Ye're mine now. I've taken ye from Scrooge McDuck. Just like he took me fortune from me."

There was a hiss above Donald's head. The sailor looked up swiftly to see gas begin to pour into the chamber he was trapped in. He took a deep panicked breath as the gas floated down to him. He held his beak together to stop himself from breathing even as he began to pound desperately at the glass.

Glomgold had taken a step back and was watching the duck with narrowed eyes.

Donald slammed his shoulder against the glass even as his eyes began to get black spots. A small thin fracture appeared on the glass, but it wasn't any larger than a thumbnail. And eventually, he had to gasp in a breath. His eyes swam, and he clawed at the wall as he sank to the ground. The last thing he saw was a large dog step up beside Glomgold, and then everything went black... again.

He was getting tired of that.

\----

The family was in a good mood as they got back to the plane. They each had an arm full of gold pieces. The most precious of which lay in Scrooge's pocket. The eye would be going into his other vault to keep it from hurting anyone else.

Louie was looking carefully at the jewels that he'd found in the pyramid. They all appeared to be real, and even if he'd have to give most of them back to Uncle Scrooge, there was always the possibility of keeping a few for himself.

"Mr. McDee!" a panicked shout reached their ears. Launchpad came running down the plane's gangplank. "Mr. McDee!" he shouted again. His eyes were wide, and he was holding a piece of paper. "Mr. Dee's gone missing!"

He thrust the paper at a wide-eyed Scrooge who snatched it quickly from the pilot's hands.

Louie watched his uncle's face turn darker as he read. "That no-good muttonheaded scallawag!" Scrooge shouted as he crinkled the paper up in his hand, threw it to the ground. "How dare he! How dare he touch a feather on  _ me  _ nephew's head!" Della went to try to calm Uncle Scrooge down as he started ranting.

The triplets and Webby gathered around the piece of paper. Huey grabbed it and straightened it out so they could read it. He started to read it out loud.

"SCROOGE!" It started, Louie winced at the fact that the entire thing was capitalized. Huey's own face scrunched up in disbelief.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR CONTINUED INTERFERENCE WITH MY SUPERIOR SCHEMES! blah blah blah," Huey's eyes traveled down the note. "Ah, here we go. -TOOK THE EYE FROM ME. IN RETALIATION I WILL TAKE YOUR MOST IMPORTANT NEPHEW. HE'S MINE. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM." The red-clad triplet shook his head.

"So, Uncle Donald's been kidnapped again?" Dewey asked.

"I'm starting to think mom and Uncle Scrooge were right," Huey said as he glanced over at the still ranting trillionaire.

"Well, of course, they are! They  _ are _ Scrooge McDuck and Della Duck!" Webby stated.

"They are totally right," Louie bitingly agreed. He observed Scrooge carefully. His beak turned into a frown when he saw that his uncle's hands were shaking slightly.

"We'll get him back, Uncle Scrooge," Della tried to calm him. "Besides, Donnie can take care of himself." Scrooge took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"He shouldnae have to," Scrooge muttered. "Launchpad!" The pilot saluted sloppily. "Get this hunk of metal into the air. We're going to go get Donald." His eyes narrowed. "And Glomgold will learn not to mess with  _ me _ family."

\-----

Donald woke up groggy. He blinked open his eyes and looked around. The sailor was still in the glass room, cage, whatever it was. As he sat up, he could feel the warmth seep from his body. He looked down and saw that there was an electric blanket laying over him.

"Wha-?" he slurred in confusion. There was the soft sound of voices coming from the room. Much more awake, Donald looked around again. He was surprised to see that he was lying on an extremely comfy couch. In front of him was a television.

"'s that the reboot of 'Anxieties'?" he wondered. Donald rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit more. As the blanket fell off him some more, he stopped. Well... it  _ was _ warm. He grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. He relaxed into the warmth.

He sunk into the soft cushions of the couch instead of getting up like he'd planned to. Donald found himself watching the tv show and wondering if he was in an alternate dimension.

"Ye're awake!" Glomgold's voice reached Donald. The sailor looked up sharply but didn't move from the couch. The short duck was looking at him with glee from the other side of the glass. "Do ye like it? Bet this is more than that skinflint Scrooge McDuck gave you!"

Donald blinked in surprise. He opened his beak and then closed it. "This is what you meant...?" he asked, confused. He'd honestly been expecting to wake up while being tortured.

"That's right! I'm the better uncle!" Glomgold declared. He put his hand on the glass and caressed it slightly. Donald felt a shiver go down his spine even with the electric blanket. "Ye'll be safe here. I'll keep a better handle on ye then Scrooge did."

"Er," Donald gave a little quack unsure of how to respond. Glomgold nodded as if the sailor had given him some definite answer.

"That's right. Here, at me museum!" Glomgold threw a hand wide, and there were suddenly lights outside of the glass. Donald sat up sharply. He was able to see where he was finally.

Outside of the glass walls, there was a nicely decorated room with red carpets and paintings hanging on the wall. Around Donald were other glass cases holding objects such as vases or diamonds. His beak dropped open.

He was in... a display case?!

"Ye'll be the perfect centerpiece of me collection," Glomgold said with a smile. "I can nae wait for Scrooge to see ye." He laughed gleefully as he turned and left the sailor in his cage.

"I'm not a thing, you know!" Donald shouted at him, finally regaining his voice. He huffed in exasperation and went to get up. He wasn't staying here and being an - an-  _ object  _ to be stared at.

He'd gotten off the couch when Percival suddenly dumped Saxony's character for Jennifer. He sunk back onto the sofa, his eyes on the television. Well, he  _ was _ behind on this show. And- he hesitated. This was honestly the most comfortable he'd been in a long time. His headache was even going away!

"I can always escape later," Donald convinced himself. He wrapped the blanket around his body with a hum of appreciation. He lay on his side and stared as Percival was suddenly shoved down a flight of stairs.

He never was able to go on that cruise the boys and his uncle had given him. Didn't he deserve a vacation?

\-----

Della landed the plane at McDuck Manor. Uncle Scrooge was out of the plane and on his way to his limo within seconds of touch down. The rest of the family had to scramble to keep up.

Louie gaped as his uncle opened up the driver's side of the car and climbed in. "Get in the back!" he snapped at them. The family and Launchpad piled into the back of the limo. They'd barely shut the door when the car went speeding out fo the driveway.

"Wow!" Launchpad said a few minutes later. "I didn't know Mr. McDee was so good at crashing!" Louie had wrapped several seatbelts around himself.

"We're all going to die," he muttered as his uncle went through an outdoor mall without slowing down. Webby patted his hand comfortingly.

"I didn't even know Uncle Scrooge could drive," Dewey said, whooping with excitement as they jumped a bridge.

"This isn't exactly driving!" Huey shouted. They all yelped as they came to a sudden stop in front of a large building. Louie heard the driver door slam as he began to try to undo his seatbelts.

Scrooge was out the door and stomping up the main entrance of the building before any of them could even open their door.

Della reached down and helped Louie with the last few belts. "Thanks," he muttered. She gave him a shy smile.

"You'd have gotten it eventually," she answered as she scrambled out of the limo. Louie rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be so annoyed at her. But, well... it was hard not to be.

That wasn't the point right now, though. The building they'd come to a stop in front of was stark white with greek columns on each side of the doors. Scrooge pushed open the grand entrance without a thought.

The double doors slammed back as he shouted, "Glomgold! Ye conniving nephew thief!" His breath came to a stuttering stop as he stared at the large room they'd entered.

Louie looked around Scrooge to see what had stopped him. There were some expensive paintings, stones, and gold objects around. But in the middle of the entire thing was a large display case with a metal back.

Inside it, his uncle sat upon a sofa. "Uncle Scrooge!" he shouted, jumping up in embarrassment.

"Were ye watching the TV?" Scrooge scolded in surprise. But Louie could hear the relief in his voice. Then his uncle's hand stiffened on his cane when Donald swayed a bit as he ran up to the glass of the display case.

"I, maybe?" Donald said sheepishly. Of all the ways to be caught by his uncle, Donald cursed. It had to be right when Jennifer was two-timing Percival with Saxony. That had been such a twist!

There was sudden slow clapping around them. Glomgold came down the stairway to the side of the display case with Donald in it. The Duck-McDuck family turned to look at the villain.

"Donae slow clap Flinty," Scrooge snapped at him. "It does nae fit you." Glomgold sneered at the other duck.

"Don't tell me what to do, McDuck!"

"I'll tell ye whatever I cursing kilts, please!" Scrooge said back. He began to stomp towards his rival. "Ye touched me, nephew!"

"I think ye mean  _ me _ new exhibit," Glomgold taunted. A body dropped from the high ceiling with a thud in front of Scrooge, making the duck bounce up in the air. Donald stiffened at the sight of the figure now looming over his uncle.

Scrooge looked up at the dog in front of him with unimpressed eyes. "Meet Carl Barks," Glomgold said gleefully. "He's me new Bodyguard."

"And Butler and gentleman's gentleman," growled the dog as he cracked his knuckles. "You will not be getting any nearer to Master Glomgold or his possessions."

"Donald," Scrooge snarled and brandished his cane at Carl. "Is. Not." He flipped and began to snap the weapon at the dog. Carl had trouble keeping up at first, but Donald felt horror creep up his throat as Scrooge's head was suddenly smashed by a big fist. The trillionaire went flying across the room and landed in front of his display case.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald screamed, staring down at the unmoving figure. Worry clawed at him, and a sudden rage filled his form. "No!" he roared. His shoulder shoved against the glass, and cracks began to form on the surface.

Donald's breath began to come in short bursts as Carl lumbered towards Scrooge's form. Panic enveloped him. He continued to throw himself at the cracked glass, but it didn't shatter.

And then there was a 'snick' sound, and Uncle Scrooge was standing up again. His cane had materialized an axe. His voice was still filled with rage as he continued speaking. "Not. A. Possession!"

And he swung. The axe hit Carl on his side, and the dog let out a yip of pain as he backed away from the sudden whirlwind that was Scrooge McDuck.

Donald watched as his uncle forced the dog back. He needed to get to him! He had to; curse his no-good luck. This was all his fault! He should have tried to escape instead of relaxing.

He took a step back, and then another until he was on the far side of the display cage.

"Wait, Mr. Donald, don't!" he heard a faint yell from Webby. But his entire focus was on the fight that his uncle was in. He narrowed his eyes and charged.

There was a loud crash as Donald broke through the glass. Pieces flying everywhere. The sailor charged and smashed his bleeding hand into Carl's nose.

He sidestepped as Scrooge came around him and swung the axe again. The two of them began to fly around the large dog, easily anticipating each other's movements.

Carl was overwhelmed by the two raging ducks. Donald saw him glance at Glomgold, who was gaping at Donald. The dog broke away from the two of them and ran to his master. He grabbed Glomgold by the back of his shirt and heaved him up as he continued to run.

Glomgold shook a fist at them from behind Carl's shoulder. "Curse ye McDuck!" he shouted. "I'll have all yer precious things eventually! Ye hear that! They're all mine!" His voice faded as the two disappeared from sight.

Donald spun on his uncle, his eyes wide with worry. "Uncle Scrooge," he stuttered. He swallowed guilt down as he saw the bruises and out of place feathers on the trillionaire. A sob escaped Donald's throat, and he suddenly collapsed.

He felt hands catch him under his arms, but could do nothing as he continued to sob. "Are you okay?" Donald finally managed to get out. He looked up at his uncle through tear-filled eyes.

"Me?" Scrooge said his eyes wide with disbelief. "Laddie, laddie. Have ye looked at yerself?!" Donald stared for a minute and then glanced down at himself.

He gave a quack of horror. There were blood streaks all over his arms, his uniform was torn in most places. There was glass sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh," he said in surprise.

"Oh?!" Scrooge repeated incredulously. "Curse me kilts lad. We need to get ye to a doctor!"

"Uncle Donald!"

"Mr. Donald!"

"Donnie!" Donald looked up to see his boys, Webby and Della running towards the two of them. Their eyes were just as worried as his uncle's. The guilt came back.

" 'm sorry," Donald whispered as his family gathered around them. "I should've tried to escape sooner. Then-"

"Oh lad," Scrooge said gently as his hands carefully helped Donald to stand up on his own. "We've pushed ye too far today if yer feeling like ye can relax better with Flinty then with us."

Donald looked over at Della as she put an arm gently on his somewhat less damaged shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "Uncle Scrooge is right," she said. "C'mon, let's get you some medical care. Then we can go home and watch something silly."

The sailor gave his twin a weary smile. His family helped him out to the limo where Launchpad picked him up, and they drove home.

Scrooge called a medical professional to come to the Manor instead of going to the hospital. Donald winced and complained as the glass pieces were taken out of his body. There were more than he thought. The medic had narrowed eyes the entire time she was looking over the sailor.

But eventually, he was bandaged up. His wing hung limply in a sling. Apparently, he'd dislocated it without realizing it when he'd broken out. He absentmindedly handed the survey of his health that the medic gave him to his uncle as the boys and Webby fussed and bundled him out the door.

He smiled at them as they brought several large blankets to him as he sat down on the sofa. He was quickly placed in the middle and wrapped in more heat then the electric blanket had given him. Webby gave him a squeeze before she went to sit next to Huey.

Donald looked down as his nephews curled around him. This was a better heat anyway. He pulled his arms out of the blankets and wrapped them around the four ducklings.

There was a small screech, and Donald glanced over to see Scrooge push a chair over to the couch so he could sit closer. The trillionaire plopped down in it and looked over to his nephew. He gave him a small smile. 

On his other side, the cushions dipped as Della sat next to Dewey. She looked up and gave Donald a thumbs up. The sailor felt himself relax. Even with the pain of his injuries, this was far better than that display case had been.

Donald turned his attention back to the television and watched Saxony chew out Percival.

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief Glomgold is difficult to write! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
